


[Podfic] Yellows, Angles or Silences

by RsCreighton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “So here’s the thing,” Dean says, bracing himself. “I feel…feelings.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [yellows, angles or silences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302457) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



> Recorded for Glovered for CakeSwap Round 4! :D 
> 
> Thank you to Queenklu for having blanket permission! :D

**Length:**   48:58  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bSPN%5d%20Yellows,%20Angles%20or%20Silences.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bSPN%5d%20Yellows,%20Angles%20or%20Silences.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
